


Burdened with Glorious Parenthood

by Lady_Blackadder



Series: Fathers' and Sons' Universe [2]
Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Thorki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 16:19:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3575904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Blackadder/pseuds/Lady_Blackadder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to 'Fathers' and Sons'' :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burdened with Glorious Parenthood

**Author's Note:**

> Non beta read so please be kind :)

"Please come back Siegfried, thanks to your father I am in no fit state to chase you today" pleaded Loki with his son as he struggled to keep up with the toddler due to his heavily pregnant state, after almost 30 minutes of waddling after his son he had managed to get Siegfried back to their chambers and settled down "Just wait till your father gets home," he told the sleeping prince "he's going to wish he was fighting the entire Chitauri race for getting me pregnant again"  
"But it suits you so well brother" came Thor's booming voice from the doorway causing Loki to turn and glare at the Thunder God "If you wake our son now oaf I will personally remove testicles and scatter them among the nine worlds" growled Loki quietly, Thor just smiled placatingly at his husband before moving to join him where Siegfried slept "Peace brother," appeased Thor whilst wrapping his arms protectively around Loki's baby bump "I would not wake our son for the universe. Come to our own chamber and I will massage any aches your day has caused" Loki turned with a mischievous smirk on his lips "What if there are many? Could take you all night husband" Thor just smiled lovingly at his beloved trickster "Then all night it shall take" he answered before leading Loki in to their room.  
The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Please review and kudos :)


End file.
